


Snowflake

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten and Cameron are out for a walk on a cold winter night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written as if Kirsten and Cameron are already in a relationship, so that means I can have them be a bit more affectionate with each other than usual without having them seem out of character. This fic was partially inspired by the song "Winter Air" by Annasay.

"How are you not cold?" Cameron asks as he stares at Kirsten's outfit in disbelief. All she has on over her clothes is a light jacket and a pair of gloves. He on the other hand is wearing: two coats, a scarf, gloves and earmuffs on this cold winter night as the two of them walk down the street together.

She turns to him and gives a casual shrug of her shoulders in response. "The cold doesn't really bother me." The lamppost behind her illuminates her face and makes her brown eyes shimmer under the moonlight, making him stop just to look at her.

He removes the plaid scarf he's wearing, slips it around her back and shoulders, and gently pulls her towards him with it. The blonde gives him a coy smile right before she leans in for a kiss. Their lips meet and Cameron can taste her vanilla flavored chap stick .

When they pull apart, he rests his forehead against hers and lets out a small chuckle, the puff of air from his breath is visible in the cool night air. He can feel her eyebrows raise up in confusion at his action.

"What?"

"Your lips are warm even in winter."

Kirsten rolls her eyes and pulls back so she can look at him. She shakes her head. "You are such a dork sometimes."

Cameron tilts his head and smirks at her. "I try." The wind then starts to pick up momentarily, which sends a cold shiver down his spine and makes his teeth start to chatter. Kirsten then takes the scarf and places it back around her boyfriends neck once again, to keep him warm. He smiles at the gesture.

She then takes his gloved hand in hers and gives it a slight tug forward after they lace their fingers together. "Come on Popsicle, let's go get some hot chocolate before you freeze out here."

He makes a face at her choice of nickname for him. "Really, Stretch? Popsicle? You gotta start working on your winter themed nicknames"

She shoots him a look and puts her other hand on her hip expectantly as she stares at him, eyes slightly narrowed. "And what would _you_ have gone with then?" Kirsten challenges.

Cameron ponders it over a moment before answering. "A nickname for me? Probably... Frosty, I guess." He answers with a small shrug. "But a winter one for you? Snowflake." The neuroscientist says definitively, with a nod of his head.

"Huh." Kirsten muses quietly at his selection. Cameron hums a question in return, curious about her reaction. "Snowflake. I actually like that one." She tells him with a smile on her face.

He closes the gap between them until they are shoulder to shoulder as they walk down the sidewalk back to his place. "I'm glad."

Cameron thinks to himself, out of all his nicknames for her, Snowflake might be the most fitting. To most people, it appears cold and icy, but it's actually complex, beautiful and one of a kind. Just like Kirsten.


End file.
